lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW World Cup
LPW World Cup was an e-wrestling tournament hosted by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in June and July 2010. The tournament featured four teams. The tourament was run by the handlers of e-wrestlers MC Steel and Monroe. The tournament was cut short due to lack of paticipation. Rules In each round of the tournament, invited e-wrestlers must write a promo under the requirements and restrictions given by the LPW owner (word counts, settings, guest appearances, and other random hilarity). Unlike LPW's usual Promo and Voting method in deciding winners, World Cup matches are soley determined by the voting. The tournament has 4 rounds. In each round if a team or wrestler wins a match, his/their team gets a point, depending in which round the match was won. In each round the points increase. Each team will have a captain, a tag team, and a singles star. In the first round, when a wrestler or team wins they get one point. In the second round, two points, and so on. The first round will be an over-the-top battle royal. The second will consist of all tag teams matches, with the tag teams facing off, and the captains and the singles star teaming up. In the third, their will be two 8-Man Elimination Tag matches. In the fourth and deciding round, each divison will face off (the tag teams face off, the captains face off, etc.). Background The 2010 World Cup Tournament was announced in June 2010 by MC Steel. Also announced was the teams in the tournament: Team USA, Team Canada, Team Australia, and Team Europe. Team Australia consisted of captain Styxx, MC Steel, Cripsy and Daniel Pleasant. While Team Canada included, the captain Ultramarcus, Jason Gravis, Ian Oberon and Joe Michaels. Team USA consisted of captain Phantom Lord, Mass Chaos, Atlas Adams and Dick Dynamo. The members of Team Europe were announced as captain Seth Omega, Jude Maxwell, Killswitch and Monroe. Teams and Members *' Team USA' **Phantom Lord **Mass Chaos **Atlas Adams **Dick Dynamo *' Team Canada' **Ultramarcus **Jason Gravis **Joe Michaels **Ian Oberon *' Team Australia' **Styxx **MC Steel **Cripsy **Daniel Pleasant *' Team Europe' **Seth Omega **Jude Maxwell **Killswitch **Monroe Tournament First Round: Battle Royal The first round match was announced on June 24, 2010 as part of a battle royal, which was held at ANZ Stadium in Sydney, Australia. The promos were to be at least 500 words, 1000 being the maximum. MC Steel won the match, earning Team Australia 5 points, while Monroe, Phantom Lord and Jason Gravis eaned their teams 3 points for being in the final four. International Battle Royal entrances and eliminations Red ██ and "Canada" indicates a member of Team Canada, yellow ██ and "Australia" indicates a member of Team Ausralia, blue ██ and "USA" indicates a member of Team USA, and purple ██ and "Europe" indicates a member of Team Europe. Dissolution After the results of teh first show were posted, they tournament was cut short due to lack of paticipation. Standings External Links *LPW World Cup - Round 1 Promo and Voting *LPW World Cup - Round 1 Results World Cup World Cup